A lenticular lens is a plate-like (sheet-like) lens including a side-by-side array of long and narrow semicylindrical lenses. When multiple different images are arranged on a back surface of each of the lenses (each of the semicylinders), while each extending in a strip form in a longitudinal direction of the lens, different images are viewed depending on the angle from which the images are observed. Making use of this feature, if images of an object taken from different angles are arranged in the above-described manner, a person can see different images having a parallax with his/her right and left eyes, respectively. In this way, a stereoscopic image can be generated which a person can enjoy viewing with the naked eyes without using any stereopticon or the like.